micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Atlantis Civil War (Pacific Front)
LOL WUT Give me a reason for not merging this page with the main one on the Civil War. Also, why it's "Atlantis Civil War", but is fought in Zurdonia and Atlantis is not fighting in it? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 21:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Because the Tyler Revolutionary Forces are planning on joining the Socialist Autonom Republic of Atlantis therefore creating an entity out in California. Therefor, it is technically a part of the Atlantis Civil War. ~'Secretary of State V. Bristow', Starland 21:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :You said it right: "are planning", so they're not yet part of it. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 21:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that is true. I'm not even sure I've got all the facts straight. I've been looking over the facts of both the "Pacific" and "European" fronts and everthing about this pointless war but I'm not completely sure about everything. I myself think that our government is getting involved in a pointless conflict that we have no business in. But the Senate voted for it, the President had brought it to their attention, and Prime Minister Hunter declared war. I will try to persuade her to withdraw but I don't know if she would go for it.~'Secretary of State V. Bristow', 21:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Great poster guys Just to let Istoria know.. Hitler wasn't an Anarchist, nor a Communist. If you guys want to fight a pointless war, at least get your posters right. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also just to point out - Hitler will not return whoever 'wins' this 'war'. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 08:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Adding on to what Cajak said, Hitler persecuted and murdered both Anarchists and Communists. Tom Turner 18:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I know that hitler wasn't anarcho-communist. That poster was to show what type of regime the enemy will establish: a tyranny. :How can you know that? As far as I've noticed, both sides don't seem to have great situation. After all, you're endorsing someone who has apparently rigged a trial. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) & the poster was to show how evil the Anarcho-Communists were to my side to the Atlantis Civil War. :You still didn't reply to my question. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 19:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :What question again? ::How can you know that the rebel side is going to create a tyranny? What's the point of all of this? Ah, please, sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) when you leave a message, thanks! --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 19:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Becuase, I'm pretty sure the rebels will create a place of hate, fear, & suppression if they win. ::M.J.K. 19:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you backed by any substantial proof other than your divine powers? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 19:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, They're anarcho-communists. If you look back in history, communism has created evil men, like Lenin, Stalin, & Mao. :::M.J.K. 21:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have you figured out that this is micronationalism? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 21:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Have you also figured out that Leninism, Stalinism and Maoism are all types of Socialism, not Communism, and that in Anarchism, there is no government or authority? § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 23:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yes, Ararchism has no government, or authority, but anarchism has, & will, always create disorder & degration. ::::::Dude, this is micronationalism. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 14:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC)